


Home for the Holidays

by allixiler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: Draco wants you to spend Christmas with his family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 4





	Home for the Holidays

“Draco, I’ve got to go to class!” You shrieked through giggles as the blonde headed boy peppered your neck with kisses.

“Just five more minutes.” He protested, continuing to attack you with tickles and kisses.

Another round of laughter bubbled out of your chest, a sound that made his heart flutter. Draco had a knee placed on either side of your hips, keeping you secured down to his mattress. 

“You said that last time and I missed the entire class. I’ve got to go.” You persisted with another giggle, trying to wiggle out of his hold, but to no avail.

“Are you saying that you would rather spend your Friday in class rather than with me?” He questioned, knowing you’d prefer to stay in bed all day.

“Well, I’d clearly love to stay here all day, but I have an Herbology exam that I can’t miss,” You announced, your chuckles dying off as Draco stopped tickling you; “Professor Sprout is already on to me for missing class last time.”

“As if Professor Sprout would actually punish one of her Hufflepuffs.” Draco sneered down at you.

“You’re just upset because she doesn’t hesitate to take House points away when it’s you.” You fired back. 

Draco looked off out the window with a laugh, because you definitely weren’t wrong. While he was distracted, you got out from under him and pinned him down on his bed. He fell back onto his pillows with a surprised grunt, smirking as you straddled his hips. He grinned up at you.

“I quite like this view…” He purred, his hands trailing up your waist.

You playfully smacked his shoulder, rolling off of him and his bed. He watched as you threw on your robes and grabbed your books. Draco had Potions first, but he never really cared about being late. You were scuttling around the room so quickly that you didn’t even catch Draco’s sudden shift in demeanor. He sat up, leaning on his elbows.

“[Y/N], we need to talk about Christmas break.” Draco said, causing you to completely freeze. 

You gave him a look, really wishing he hadn’t brought it up. You sighed heavily.

“Not this again.” You warned.

He got off of the bed, following you as you continued to gather all of your stuff. 

“I want you to come spend Christmas break with me and my family.” He stated as you had previously talked about before.

“I already told you no.” You argued, shoving your quill into your bag. 

Draco had mentioned in passing a few days ago that he was making arrangements for you to spend Christmas break with him at the Malfoy Manor. He thought you would be on board with it, which was why he didn’t bother asking you first. Christmas break was only three or four days away, and time was of the essence. He was surprised, though, when you had such a negative reaction to the idea. 

“I don’t want you to spend Christmas alone here.” Draco admitted.

It was true, you had spent all five of your Christmases at Hogwarts. Your family situation was…complicated. Needless to say, you’d much rather stay at school during the break. If only you could stay during the summer too.

You had multiple reasons for being weary of spending Christmas with the Malfoy family. You’d love nothing more than to spend Christmas cuddled up with Draco by a cozy fire, but it was his parents that you were more afraid of. You had never formally met either of them, but had heard stories that made you shudder in intimidation. 

Lucius was a powerful man. Draco was a spitting image of him, and acted like him at times as well. Lucius Malfoy was known for being refined, formal, and serious at every possible moment. He absolutely terrified you inside and out.

Of the two, Narcissa was the one you were less afraid of. According to Draco and other sources, she wasn’t always an unpleasant human being. However, she was proud to have married into the Malfoy name. She took pride in her wealth, and her pureblood family. She believed in having pristine manners, and being your best all the time. She sounded like a crazy possible future mother-in-law.

Fortunately, you had the fact that you were a pureblood on your side. Realistically, Draco never ever would’ve even given you a second thought if you hadn’t been. You knew that his family would be pleased with your blood status, but that fact that you were a Hufflepuff was concerning.

They were all proud Slytherins. They donated impressive brooms to Slytherin’s Quidditch team every year, and money to wherever else they felt it was necessary. You were petrified of what they would say to their Slytherin son dating a Hufflepuff girl. 

“I don’t understand. Why don’t you want to meet my parents? We’ve been together since last January, almost a full bloody year!” He screeched, the tips of his ears turning red with frustration.

“I know that, D. It’s not that I don’t want to, I just-” You stopped off, almost letting it slip.

But Draco was observant. He caught your quick pause, seeing the way you stopped short because you were afraid to tell him something. That was one thing Draco never ever wanted. He never wanted you to be fearful to tell him something, but he was still irritated.

“You’re being selfish. I just want you to have a nice holiday and you won’t even accept it.” He snarled.

You didn’t want to tell him. You were more afraid of what he would say about how his parents would react to you being a Hufflepuff. Him acting this way wasn’t helping. You slung your bag over your shoulder, ducking out of his room before he could stop you.

“I have to go.” You said, rushing out of the Slytherin tower.

Draco went to chase after you, but decided to let you go. He’d get to the bottom of this. One way or another. He knew if you didn’t come home with him for Christmas, then you’d be stuck at school by yourself, because all of your friends would be home. He hated the thought of you spending Christmas alone. If you wouldn’t come with him, then he was going to stay with you. However, he still wanted to know why you were so apprehensive about meeting his parents.

You couldn’t focus on Herbology for the life of you. You kept thinking about how disappointed Draco looked when you told him no. You didn’t want to ever hurt his feelings, but the thought of spending two weeks with his parents was far too frightening. 

You avoided Draco for the rest of the day, thinking about how you were going to respond when you did finally have to have that conversation. You were quiet during dinner at The Great Hall, refusing to meet Draco’s stare that you could feel from a few tables away. He had been itching to talk to you since you had left him that morning, and he was afraid you were going to make official plans to stay at school over the break. Then you really wouldn’t be coming back home with him. 

You booked it out of The Great Hall once you were dismissed from dinner, hoping to sneak back to your dorm undetected. You sighed in relief when you made it to the Hufflepuff common room, continuing your commute to your room. You had originally planned on spending the night in your room alone to figure this all out, but your plans changed when you saw a familiar face sitting on your bed, like a puppy waiting for its owner to come back.

Draco was sitting with his legs folded, and his head perking up when you walked in. You had left dinner in such a hurry that you were quite shocked that he had gotten here before you. You weren’t sure if he was still angry with you, so you approached lightly.

“Hey. How’d you beat me here?” You questioned.

He gave a proud smirk.

“I’m quick like that.” He bragged.

You gave a soft laugh, comforted that he didn’t seem to be angry anymore. You knew he had come to talk. You supposed that now was as good as any other time. He extended his hand to you, requesting that you sit with him. You shrugged off your robes, before taking his hand and joining him on your small bed. Your room was quiet, his hand cupping the side of your face and stroking your cheek with his thumb.

He leaned forward a little, looking into your bright eyes that he loved so much. He could see the anticipation behind them.

“Kiss me.” He whispered.

You met him halfway, kissing him gently. You had missed him today, in all honesty.

“I didn’t see you all day…how was your Herbology test?” He asked after he pulled away.

“It was fine,” You said, getting right to the point; “I’m guessing you didn’t race me back here to talk about Herbology.”

His fingertips danced over the material of your skirt. You knew him so well.

“No, I didn’t,” He admitted; “Darling, why won’t you come back home with me?”

You averted your eyes to everywhere but him.

“You come from wealth and prosperity…your parents are very well known.” You began.

Draco nodded, but didn’t say anything yet.

“You’re all pureblood Slytherins and I…well…” You paused; “I’m just a Hufflepuff.”

Draco’s eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. He shifted closer to you.

“’Just a Hufflepuff’? You’re not just a Hufflepuff,” He corrected; “Do you think that my parents won’t accept you because you’re not a Slytherin?”

“Are you saying that they will?” You asked, suddenly looking at him.

Draco sighed heavily. He wouldn’t lie, the thought had crossed his mind. He was curious to see their reaction, because they always assumed he’d bring home a Slytherin, or maybe a Ravenclaw. He didn’t want you to be ashamed of your House.

“If they don’t, then they’re going to have to learn to,” He said, kissing your hand; “Because I’m not giving you up for them.”

You gave a short, but rather unamused laugh. You were still worried. 

“Do you think they’ll like me? Aside from being a Hufflepuff?” You asked.

Draco smiled proudly, leaning in again so his lips were close to yours.

“Darling, they’re going to love you,” He said honestly; “If nothing else, I want to spend the whole holiday snuggled up with my favorite girl.” 

You sheepishly laughed, a smile appearing on your face. You loved the sound of that.

“There’s that stunning smile,” He added; “So, what do you say? Will you come home with me for Christmas?”

You pondered for a moment. While you were still nervous, you realized that the important part would be spending Christmas with Draco, regardless of what his parents thought. You had to admit, it’d be nice to actually have someone to spend the holiday with. 

“Yes. I will.”


End file.
